The identity of individual migrants from the island of St. Barthelemy, French West Indies will be determined. The demographic history of the island will be examined to estimate the potential mate pool for each migrant. The land holdings of each migrant will be identified. The degree to which smallness of potential mate pool determines migration will be measured. The degree to which land holdings determine migration will be measured.